Te Amo Mi Niña Bonita
by LuCKy StORieS
Summary: jacob se decidio a confesar lo que siente... que sucedera despues de esto?


**Summary: **jacob se decidio a confesar lo que siente... que sucedera despues de esto??

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y todoslos personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de Meyer y todo eso

TE AMO MI NIÑA BONITA

Pv. Jacob

Me estaba volviendo loco, no tenía ni idea de que le iba a decir: Te amo, no era una opción, era demasiado común tenia que ser algo que único como lo que siento

Entonces decidí que ser espontaneo era mejor

Me dirigí a su casa lentamente, no tenía prisa por llegar

Cuando llegue ella estaba sentada en el porshe de su casa con uno de sus libros de estudio, se veía tan linda cuando estudiaba, así que decidí no interrumpirla

Me acerque lentamente y me senté junto a ella... de pronto dejo su libro a un lado y me dijo:

-¡Hola Jake! que haces aquí pensé que vendrías hasta mañana...

-si, pero decidí que quería verte hoy... no hay problema o si?

Nessie había crecido mucho tenia 14 años pero lucia mucho mayor

-no, claro que no, me da mucho gusto que hayas venido

- bueno en realidad vine por que tengo algo que decir y no puede esperar

-¡pues si no puede esperar dilo... me muero de curiosidad!

De pronto me perdí en sus lindos ojos y no supe que decir, entonces recordé que lo mejor era decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento

-quiero hablar sobre lo que siento por ti...

Habrío la boca para decir algo, pero le coloque el dedo índice en sus labios indicándole que se callara

- lo que siento por ti, es ternura y pasión, tu me has hecho sentir que hay en mi corazón tanto amor, yo naci para ti y tu también para mi, morir es tratar de vivir sin tu amor... desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore de ti, te amo mi niña bonita!!

Hice una pausa esperando su respuesta pero no hablo así que proseguí con mi declaración

-No espero que tu sientas lo mismo, y si no lo sientes pues seguiré siendo tu amigo no te preocupes haremos como si esto nunca hubiese sucedido...

no pude terminar la frase por que en ese monto ella estampo sus labios, dulces tiernos y llenos de amor con los míos, en un principio quise separarla de mi, pero comprendí que esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando, así que seguí su juego de labios, era el beso mas tierno y me hizo sentir en el cielo, entonces pase un brazo por su pequeña y linda cintura mientras ella enlazaba sus dedos en mi cabello, con la otra mano tome sus cara y lentamente la aleje de mi, para poder ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate como alguna vez fueron los de su madre, tenían un hermoso brillo que me hizo sentir feliz ya que significaba que ella lo estaba entonces bajo la mirada algo avergonzada

- perdón... no sabia que hacer para que tu también te dieras cuenta que yo siento lo mismo que tu

- de verdad tu también me amas?

-claro que te amo Jake

Tome su cara en mis manos para poder verla mejor, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba un poco sonrojada

-mi niña bonita, mi dulce princesa, me siento en las nubes cuando tu me besas y siento que vuelo mas alto que el cielo si tengo de cerca el olor de tu pelo...

Y la bese de nuevo, luego la abrase tan fuerte como pude, así jamás se alejaría de mi...

-parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada cuando solo estuve, nada se podrá comparar con algo tan especial... quien lo diría que de ti yo me enamoraría y que sin tu amor no viviría, como sabia que esto pasaría que ibas a ser mía y que yo querría amarte por siempre mi niña bonita

-también te amare por siempre Jake.

No podía creer que en verdad me amaba era como estar soñando, mi niña bonita la que cuide y ame desde que era una bebe ahora... era mi novia? recordé que aun no lo había pedido formalmente así que la aleje de mi aunque no quería hacerlo.

-hay algo que quiero pedirte..

-que es?

-quieres ser mi novia?

-que no es obvio

- que es obvio?

De pronto me beso de nuevo esta vez más apasionada que antes, entendí lo que era obvio

-claro que quiero ser tu novia!!

Ella es perfecta

HolizZ!!! Ok, es mi primer fic así que quiero que sean sinceros, les gusto? no ofendí a los fanáticos de Jacob/Nessie? puedo mejorar? necesito la verdad, si quieren que me aleje de fanfiction..................... ni lo sueñen no lo hare por mas estúpidos que sean mis fics no lo hare, aunque todos me odien no lo hare, amenácenme si quieren pero aun así no lo lograran


End file.
